


Unveil

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh-centric, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Sex, Horny Teenagers, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Angst, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Trans Female Ben Hanscom, polysexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Dating two separate people doesn't feel weird. Not to her. Or being attracted to multiple genders. Feels like it could be most ordinary thing to happen in Beverly's life.





	Unveil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm STILL REALLY in love with the idea of Trans Girl! Lesbian! Ben so I wanted to bring that back. I did not have to add polyamory in this (polyamory and polysexual are two separate things!!) but I figured why not. Bill and Beverly are cisgendered though. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

To her, Bill feels like a spark of inspiration and passion. Unexpected. _Thrilling_.

He's powdery, rainbow-coloured chalk smeared all over Beverly's fingers, and the tiniest clicks of an huge, antique typewriter when she visits the classroom. Beverly knows Bill is confident in who he is, outspoken and brave and righteous.

He loves to nuzzle Beverly's throat, when they're alone in Bill's room, suck down hard until there's little, red teeth-marks. The belt from his jeans holding Beverly's wrists together, looped around the rung of wooden bedpost, straining when Beverly pants and whimpers, tossing back her head. Her ginger curls spilled around her. She thrusts back on Bill's cock inside her, giggling and winding her pale, freckled legs around him when Bill shudders, smiling and groaning against Beverly's mint-floral blouse.

And, Ben, _oh_ — Ben has always been like a gentle, comforting wave of heat. Familiar. _Safe_.

Ben still is figuring herself out. Yes — Beverly was the first one Ben told. Ben has thought for a whole that she was a girl, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with this. Not to Beverly. She's the rushing wind through the opened backseat car-window. Ben has a smile brighter than a meadow of sunshine yellow dandelions tickling against Beverly's skinned knuckles.

She kisses Beverly with a delighted, lopsided grin, letting Beverly's hands roam over her tee-shirt, pinching over Ben's soft, thick sides and laughing high-pitched against her mouth. They had sex once, during a midnight in June, with Ben's mouth caressing and licking aggressively over Beverly's clit. Beverly pulled up her pleated, violet skirt and let Ben kneel down on the playground's wood-chips, scrambling to hang onto the swing's chains and gasping, feeling Ben murmuring Beverly's name.

Dating two separate people doesn't feel weird. Not to her.

Or being attracted to _multiple_ genders.

Feels like it could be most ordinary thing to happen in Beverly's life.

Bill and Ben know. They don't care. She remembers hearing them accidentally talking about it at the high school's water fountain. The seriousness burning in Ben's eyes. The faint, friendly quirk of Bill's lips. Everyone — Beverly's _friends_ — work it out.

It'll be alright.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 4](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Polysexual** " and Beverly is my protagonist in this and identifies as polysexual! It's not canon but I actually think it would make 100% sense for her. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 4 which is " **bondage** " & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
